Message Received
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: A peek at the text history of the Hamato clan and friends. *Message Received: 11:43 pm Wed. Sept. 23* [Slice of life. Contains all turtles, April. Roughly 2k3-2k7verse. Rating subject to change. Suggestions gladly accepted.]
1. Chapter 1

**Message Received **

* * *

**Message Received: 11:43 pm Wed. Sept. 23**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Raphael, Splinter wants you home within the hour.**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 11:42 pm Wed. Sept. 23**

* * *

**Message Received: 11:43 pm Wed. Sept. 23**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**I don't care how mad you are or how much fun 'busting heads' with Casey is, just be home before 1, okay?**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 11:43 pm Wed. Sept. 23**

* * *

**Message Received: 11:44 pm Wed. Sept. 23**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Please?**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 11:43 pm Wed. Sept. 23**

* * *

Message Received: 11:47 pm Wed. Sept. 23

Message From: Raphael

yea ok

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 11:46 pm Wed. Sept. 23

* * *

**Message Received: 12:38 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Thank you, Raph. Goodnight.**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 12:38 pm Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 10:19 AM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Dearest brother of mine, would you be so kind as to assist me in a small matter in the lab, please?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 10:19 AM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

_Message Received: 10:23 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_yeah uh. . . no thx dude im good_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 10:22 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 10:23 AM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

What? But I need help. Why won't you come?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 10:23 AM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

_Message Received: 10:29 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_Cuz u calld me 'dearest brother' wich tots mens bad news dude_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 10:29 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 10:31 AM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Fine.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 10:30 AM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

**Message Received: 10:32 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Donatello**

**Hello, dearest brother of mine. Would you be so kind as to assist me in the lab for a moment, please?**

**Message To: Raphael **

**Message Sent: 10:31 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

_Message Received: 10:35 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Raphael_

_no_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 10:35 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

**Message Received: 10:37 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Donatello**

**Why not?**

**Message To: Raphael **

**Message Sent: 10:36 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

**Message Received: 10:44 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Donatello**

**Raph?**

**Message To: Raphael **

**Message Sent: 10:43 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

**Message Received: 10:50 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Donatello**

**Raph?! Why won't you help me?!**

**Message To: Raphael **

**Message Sent: 10:50 am Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

Message Received: 11:01 am Thurs. Sept. 24

Message From: Donatello

Leo, could you please come help me in the lab for a moment? Both Raphael and Michelangelo have refused to offer their assistance.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 11:01 am Thurs. Sept. 24

* * *

_Message Received: 11:02 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_I will be there in a minute, Don. What is it you need?_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 11:02 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

Message Received: 11:03 am Thurs. Sept. 24

Message From: Donatello

Just come here, I will tell you when you get here. Thanks bro!

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 11:02 am Thurs. Sept. 24

* * *

_Message Received: 11:03 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_No problem, Don._

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 11:03 am Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

_Message Received: 2:22 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_Dude u aten yet?_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 2:22 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

_Message Received: 2:23 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_*eated_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 2:22 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

_Message Received: 2:23 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_ate_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 2:23 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

_Message Received: 2:24 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_want sum pizza?_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 2:24 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

_Message Received: 2:25 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_hot steamy gooey goodness_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 2:24 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

_Message Received: 2:26 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_imma bring u som_

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 2:26 pm Thurs. Sept. 24_

* * *

**Message Received: 2:28 pm Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Michelangelo**

**hey bro want pizza?**

**Message To: Raphael **

**Message Sent: 2:27 pm Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:31 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Raphael

sure

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:31 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

**Message Received: 2:32 pm Thurs. Sept. 24**

**Message From: ****Michelangelo**

**kk**

**Message To: Raphael **

**Message Sent: 2:31 pm Thurs. Sept. 24**

* * *

Message Received: 2:49 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

Message From: Michelangelo

hey bro fed Don n Raph you ate?

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 2:49 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:50 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

Thank you, Mikey. But I'll eat later, don't worry.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:49 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

Message Received: 2:50 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

Message From: Michelangelo

i got som warmed alredy don't want ta waste it

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 2:50 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:51 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

I'll be right there.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:51 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

Message Received: 2:52 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

Message From: Michelangelo

on da table

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 2:51 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:52 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

Thank you.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:52 PM THURS. SEPT. 24

* * *

Message Received: 2:55 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

Message From: Michelangelo

no prob

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 2:54 pm Thurs. Sept. 24

* * *

_Message Received: 1:52 am Fri. Sept. 25_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Go to bed, Don. It is late._

_Message To: Donatello _

_Message Sent: 1:52 am Fri. Sept. 25_

* * *

Message Received: 1:55 am Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Donatello

I will in a minute. I'm nearly finished.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 1:54 am Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:45 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

Why aren't you answering your phone?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 8:03 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:45 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

You said you would help me clean the dojo today in exchange for two hours of me playing video games with you. So far, you are late fulfilling your end of the bargain.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 8:08 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:45 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

When you requested a 'wake-up call' I thought you would actually have your phone on to hear it.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 8:12 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:45 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

CHARGE YOUR PHONE, MIKEY.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 8:17 AM FRI. SEPT. 25

* * *

Sent: 4:21 pm Fri. Sept. 25

To: Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael,

Had a crumby day today. Need cheering up. I call take-out and movie night! Whos turn to pick?

From: April

* * *

Message Received: 4:22 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Donatello

Not Mikey!

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:21 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:22 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Raphael

no mikey

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:22 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:23 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Michelangelo

My piiiiiiiic! :D

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:22 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:23 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Leonardo

I'm sorry your day did not go well, April, and it would be our pleasure to lift your spirits for you. Perhaps you should have first choice of movie?

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:22 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 4:23 PM FRI. SEPT. 25

MESSAGE FROM: April

Sorry Mike, seems u've ben voted off the island

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 4:23 PM FRI. SEPT. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:24 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Raphael

is case comin?

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:23 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:24 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: April

Thank you Leo. Your making my day beter alredy.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 4:24 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

**Message Received: 4:25 pm Fri. Sept. 25**

**Message From: ****April**

**Yes. Casey is coming and bringing sodas.**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 4:24 pm Fri. Sept. 25**

* * *

Message Received: 4:25 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Michelangelo

awwwww!

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:25 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:26 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Leonardo

I am glad to hear it, April. I will see you soon.

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:25 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:26 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Raphael

k

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:26 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:27 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: April

Ok sweetheart. I'll be ther about 6

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 4:26 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 4:28 PM FRI. SEPT. 25

MESSAGE FROM: April

Sorry Mikey. But hey, I''l bring a few and you can pik from thos ok?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 4:27 PM FRI. SEPT. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:28 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Leonardo

See you then.

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:28 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:29 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Michelangelo

Kk sounds gud Ape :)

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:29 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

Message Received: 4:31 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Donatello

Chinese or Thai take-out?

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:30 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

_Message Received: 4:32 pm Fri. Sept. 25_

_Message From: __April_

_Thai. I feel like something spicy tonight_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 4:32 pm Fri. Sept. 25_

* * *

Message Received: 4:35 pm Fri. Sept. 25

Message From: Donatello

Okay. Can't wait. Leo said 6?

Message To: April

Message Sent: 4:34 pm Fri. Sept. 25

* * *

_Message Received: 4:35 pm Fri. Sept. 25_

_Message From: __April_

_Yup!_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 4:35 pm Fri. Sept. 25_

* * *

Sent: 3:47 pm Sat. Sept. 26

To: Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael,

Oh my gosh. Could some1 please bring me some toilet paper?  
Your bathroom is out. . .

From: April

* * *

**Message Received: 3:51 pm Sat. Sept. 26**

**Message From: ****April**

**Thank you Raph. You're my hero**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 3:50 pm Sat. Sept. 26**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:11 PM MON. SEPT. 28

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

Applesauce?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:11 PM MON. SEPT. 28

* * *

Message Received: 12:12 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Raphael

radish

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:11 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

Message Received: 12:12 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Michelangelo

nah but Ape wants yogurt kep 4getin

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:12 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

Message Received: 12:13 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Raphael

musterd

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:12 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

Message Received: 12:13 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Donatello

Motor oil!

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:13 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

Message Received: 12:14 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Donatello

And more coffee, please.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:14 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

_Message Received: 12:15 pm Mon. Sept. 28_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Will do, Don._

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 12:14 pm Mon. Sept. 28_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:16 PM MON. SEPT. 28

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

Alright. Is that all?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:15 PM MON. SEPT. 28

* * *

**Message Received: 12:16 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Anything else?**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 12:16 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

* * *

Message Received: 12:17 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Michelangelo

Yupido!

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:16 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

Message Received: 12:18 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Raphael

mayo

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:17 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

**Message Received: 12:18 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Okay.**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 12:18 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

* * *

Message Received: 12:19 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Raphael

chips an jerky

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:19 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

**Message Received: 12:19 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Alright.**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 12:19 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

* * *

Message Received: 12:20 pm Mon. Sept. 28

Message From: Raphael

that all

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 12:20 pm Mon. Sept. 28

* * *

**Message Received: 12:21 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Okay. Thank you.**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 12:20 pm Mon. Sept. 28**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, despite how awesome it would be if I did._

_Author's Notes: Not quite sure where this came from, but I am having WAY too much fun with this. However, I'm running out of ideas. Well, GOOD ideas anyway. I'm going to have a few rather more serious conversations, but also the normal family randomness. If you think you have a good idea for more text conversations, let me know! Review or PM, and if I like it, I might just use it (crediting where credit is due). This is the longest single chapter I have ever written and I fell in love with it, so I decided to just share it as is. Amy and Cara Rose, my sister extraordinaires, are helping me some on this, and inspiration abounds in this house, so I hope to have more up soon. And Nino? I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten, but my muse keeps pushing me elsewhere!_

_Hope everyone had an AMAZING Christmas and a wonderful New Year! This is my first story written and published in the grand new year of 2014. Hah! My 14th story for the 2014th year! Awesome! Hope a few people like it, at least. Love ya all!_

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


	2. Chapter 2

**Message Received**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:11 PM WED. SEPT. 30

MESSAGE FROM: Raphael

what for diner?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:11 PM WED. SEPT. 30

* * *

**Message Received: 2:14 pm Wed. Sept. 30**

**Message From: ****Michelangelo**

**Spegetti **

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 2:13 pm Wed. Sept. 30**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:17 PM WED. SEPT. 30

MESSAGE FROM: Raphael

ok

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:17 PM WED. SEPT. 30

* * *

_Message Received: 10:33 pm Fri. Oct. 2_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Are you guys nearly in place?_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 10:32 pm Fri. Oct. 2_

* * *

Message Received: 10:33 pm Fri. Oct. 2

Message From: Donatello

Almost. ETA two minutes

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 10:33 pm Fri. Oct. 2

* * *

_Message Received: 10:34 pm Fri. Oct. 2_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Okay. When you get there, give it 5 minutes then move in. Mike and I will be on the top 2 floors_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 10:34pm Fri. Oct. 2_

* * *

Message Received: 10:35 pm Fri. Oct. 2

Message From: Donatello

Got it. Oh, and Raph wants to know when he can "gut these clowns" as he put it.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 10:34 pm Fri. Oct. 2

* * *

_Message Received: 10:35 pm Fri. Oct. 2_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Recon only. No fighting if we can help it._

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 10:35 pm Fri. Oct. 2_

* * *

Message Received: 10:36 pm Fri. Oct. 2

Message From: Donatello

Copy that, Cap'n.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 10:35 pm Fri. Oct. 2

* * *

**Message Received: 9:04 am Sun. Oct. 4**

**Message From: ****Donatello**

**Uhh. . . Guys, watch your feet, okay? I think something may have escaped from my lab. It shouldn't be too dangerous, just keep an eye out, and don't corner it. Thanks!**

**Message To: Raphael, ****Leonardo****, ****Michelangelo**

**Message Sent: 9:04 am Sun. Oct. 4**

* * *

Message Received: 9:04 am Sun. Oct. 4

Message From: Donatello

Uhh... Guys, watch your feet, okay? I think something may have escaped from my lab. It shouldn't be too dangerous, just keep an eye out, and don't corner it. Thanks!

Message To: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo

Message Sent: 9:04 am Sun. Oct. 4

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:04 AM SUN. OCT. 4

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Uhh. . . Guys, watch your feet, okay? I think something may have escaped from my lab. It shouldn't be too dangerous, just keep an eye out, and don't corner it. Thanks!

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo

MESSAGE SENT: 9:04 AM SUN. OCT. 4

* * *

_Message Received: 9:05 am Sun. Oct. 4_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_I am not even going to ask. .._

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 9:05 am Sun. Oct. 4_

* * *

_Message Received: 3:28 pm Sun. Oct. 4_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_Dude! I tink I fnd it! AHH! In the kichn! _

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:28 pm Sun. Oct. 4_

* * *

**Message Received: 3:52 pm Sun. Oct. 4**

**Message From: ****Donatello**

**The escapee has been recovered; the coast is now clear.**

**Message To: Raphael, ****Leonardo**

**Message Sent: 3:51 pm Sun. Oct. 4**

* * *

Message Received: 3:52 pm Sun. Oct. 4

Message From: Donatello

The escapee has been recovered; the coast is now clear.

Message To: Leonardo, Raphael

Message Sent: 3:51 pm Sun. Oct. 4

* * *

_Message Received: 3:52 pm Sun. Oct. 4_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Again, I am not going to ask. . ._

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:52 pm Sun. Oct. 4_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:18 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Level eleven! Beat that!

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:18 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 12:19 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_Dude, im at lik 15_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 12:18 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:19 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

What?! That's not possible! You were just at eight less than an hour ago!

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:19 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 12:20 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_Lots hapns in a hour_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 12:20 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:41 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

16

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:41 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 12:45 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_21 :P_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 12:44 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:46 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Dangit!

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:46 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:49 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

It keeps invisible-walling me...

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:48 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 12:51 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_I kep getin stuk on 3_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 12:50 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

_Message Received: 12:54 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_1st one to 50 win_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 12:53 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 12:56 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Oh, you are so on.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 12:55 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 2:11 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_No way! Dude com c wat leo jst did!_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 2:11 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:13 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

Why? What did he do?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:13 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 2:15 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_he got 158 his 2nd go!_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 2:14 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 2:15 PM TUES. OCT. 6

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

WHAT?!

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 2:15 PM TUES. OCT. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 3:48 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_this Mike, jst had Raph try n he playd 4 5 min then invntd a new typ a rage quit_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:47 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

_Message Received: 3:49 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_in othr news, I ned new fone now_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:49 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

_Message Received: 3:50 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Sry donnie_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:49 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

Message Received: 3:52 pm Tues. Oct. 6

Message From: Donatello

*sigh* It's okay, Mikey. I was planning on upgrading the Shell Cells anyway.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 3:52 pm Tues. Oct. 6

* * *

Message Received: 3:53 pm Tues. Oct. 6

Message From: Donatello

How did you end up with Leo's phone?

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 3:52 pm Tues. Oct. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 3:54 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_Borowd it wile he yells at raph for brakin stuf cuz a game_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:54 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

Message Received: 3:57 pm Tues. Oct. 6

Message From: Donatello

Hey, what level are you?

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 3:56 pm Tues. Oct. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 3:57 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

_Message From: __Leonardo_

_28 U?_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 3:57 pm Tues. Oct. 6_

* * *

Message Received: 3:59 pm Tues. Oct. 6

Message From: Donatello

Dangit. 27

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 3:58 pm Tues. Oct. 6

* * *

Message Received: 4:36 pm Tues. Oct. 6

Message From: Donatello

That's it. I quit. I can't get past 20 now and I still have a toaster, the microwave, and a Shell Cell to fix.

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 4:36 pm Tues. Oct. 6

* * *

_Message Received: 10:33 am Wed. Oct. 7_

_Message From: __Michelangelo_

_Thx 4 da new fone bro!_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 10:33 am Wed. Oct. 7_

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 10:34 AM WED. OCT. 7

MESSAGE FROM: Donatello

I'm standing in the same room with you, ya goof.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 10:34 AM WED. OCT. 7

* * *

**Message Received: 8:53 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Where are you?**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 8:52 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

* * *

**Message Received: 9:09 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Raph, why aren't you answering your phone?**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 9:09 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:17 PM THURS. OCT. 8

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

Have you seen Raph?

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 9:17 PM THURS. OCT. 8

* * *

Message Received: 9:23 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

Message From: Michelangelo

Not 4 a wile dude Y?

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 9:22 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

* * *

MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:24 PM THURS. OCT. 8

MESSAGE FROM: Leonardo

He isn't answering his cell. I'm just wondering if he went with you.

MESSAGE TO: Michelangelo

MESSAGE SENT: 9:24 PM THURS. OCT. 8

* * *

Message Received: 9:25 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

Message From: Michelangelo

U men u r woryin n no he not here

Message To: Leonardo

Message Sent: 9:25 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

* * *

**Message Received: 9:39 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Are you okay? **

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 9:39 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

* * *

**Message Received: 9:43 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**I'm not trying to bug you or make you mad, I just. . . You know how I worry. . .**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 9:43 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

* * *

**Message Received: 9:58 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

**Message From: ****Leonardo**

**Raph?**

**Message To: Raphael**

**Message Sent: 9:58 pm Thurs. Oct. 8**

* * *

Sent: 11:01 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

To: Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo,

Why is ther an exaustd redbanded turtle sleeping on my couch?

From: April

* * *

Message Received: 11:04 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

Message From: Donatello

So that's where he went. And apparently Leo is on the way. Or at least I think that's where he is going. He read your text and took off. He's been looking for Raphael for hours. He was just asking me to track Raph's cell for him.

Message To: April

Message Sent: 11:04 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

* * *

_Message Received: 11:05 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

_Message From: __April_

_Aww poor Leo. I hav no clue how long Raphs ben here 4 & I don't wanna wake him  
last time I woke a sleepin ninja I had a black eye for a week_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 11:05 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

* * *

Message Received: 11:07 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

Message From: Donatello

Heh. Yeah, I remember that. It reminds me of the time Casey snuck up on Mikey wearing a Halloween mask. Casey was singing soprano for days.

Message To: April

Message Sent: 11:07 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

* * *

_Message Received: 11:09 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

_Message From: __April_

_Hah! Or the time Mike scared the pants off Raph with thos rubbr cockroaches_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 11:08 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

* * *

Message Received: 11:10 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

Message From: Donatello

Or when I spooked Leo in the sewers once

Message To: April

Message Sent: 11:10 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

* * *

_Message Received: 11:12 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

_Message From: __April_

_Or the time Leo tackled Raph 4m the shadws & they both walkd home w/ a limp_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 11:11 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

* * *

_Message Received: 11:12 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

_Message From: __April_

_Oh, speak of the turtle. Leo just arrived have to mak sur they don't kill eachothr ttyl_

_Message To: Donatello_

_Message Sent: 11:11 pm Thurs. Oct. 8_

* * *

Message Received: 11:12 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

Message From: Donatello

Good luck

Message To: April

Message Sent: 11:12 pm Thurs. Oct. 8

* * *

_Author's Notes: Finally got this chapter more or less complete. It's not quite as long as the first chapter, but I can't seem to find the energy to care. I am still resolutely saying I do NOT have a cold, just reeeeaaally bad allergies. Yeah, that's it, allergies. . . Meanwhile, I am having an internal debate as to whether this delicious chicken noodle soup my mom got me is Camballs or Pregresso. At this rate, you all might just end up with a new chapter for Misery Loves Company, even though no one has been voting for it in the poll on my bio._

_Anyway, the game the guys are playing in this is Flappy Bird. My friend and I got into a Flappy Bird competition two weeks ago. I won. 33 to 25, my favor. But now the Flappy Bird app no longer exists unless you already downloaded it! Only found that out yesterday. Well, I'm going to go eat my soup and watch hours of Common Law re-runs now. Wish me well, all. Love you! God bless! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_


End file.
